The Tennyson Hostage
This is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Advanced Hero. Plot: An army of Plumber ships were attacking the weapon. Albedo: Khyber, we can't keep this up any longer. We need to repair the ship! Khyber: I know how to get them to stop attacking. Khyber reveals that he captured Gwen and she is stuck on the ship. Albedo: Good. Albedo leaves the ship. Khyber turns around and notices that Gwen freed herself. Khyber: Oh no! Ben received a call on the Omnitrix and he answered it. Ben: Gwen, what's going on? Gwen: I've been captured by Khyber and now I'm trapped on the weapon that you're trying to destroy! Ben: I'm on it! Ben ends the message. Kevin: What are you waiting for, we need to go rescue Gwen! Ben turns into Blink. Ben: Blink! Ben teleports himself and Kevin into the weapon and turns back. Kevin: I have Gwen's location! Ben: Good, now we just need to find her. This thing is huge! Some of Albedo's robots attack them, so Kevin absorbs metal and Ben turns into Rhinosuit. Ben: Rhinosuit! Ben charges a beam at the robots and changes back. They find a door and have trouble opening it. Ben: Time to use an old favorite! Ben transforms into Upgrade. Ben: Upgrade! Ben merges with the door and opens it. More robots go after them, and they saw Gwen fighting the robots too. Kevin: Gwen! You're okay! Kevin smashes the robots and Ben shoots lasers at them. Ben and Kevin both change back. Gwen: Khyber was too easy to sneak away from. Ben: That's a good thing, now we just need to get out of here! They keep walking, but then an electrical field activates, separating Ben from Gwen and Kevin. Ben: They think this can stop me? Ben turns into Big Chill. Ben: Big Chill! Ben tries to phase through the field, but it didn't work, so he tried freezing it, but it still didn't work. Ben: Maybe I should try something else. Ben switches to Diamondhead. Ben: Diamondhead! Ben tries to walk through the field, but it was too strong, so he switched to Chromastone. Ben: Chromastone! It still didn't work. Ben: If this doesn't work, then we will need to go our separate ways. Ben switches to Feedback. Ben: Feedback! Ben tried to absorb the electricity, but it fried Ben, so he changed back. Gwen: Let me try. She creates a mana field, but it didn't work. Kevin: I've got this! Kevin takes out the taydenite out of his pocket and absorbs it, but that didn't work. Kevin: I give up. Ben looks at the Omnitrix. Ben: If we keep going, I should meet up with you guys. They split up. Ben runs into a room that was on fire, so he turned into Water Hazard. Ben: Water Hazard! Ben puts out the fire and changes back. Khyber comes in the room. Khyber: So we meet again! Khyber sends out more of his robots. Khyber: I don't even need to transform to defeat you, Tennyson! Ben turns into Gravattack. Ben: Gravattack! Ben launches the robots into Khyber. Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin find the control room and smash all the robots in there. Kevin starts messing around with the wires. Gwen: What are you doing? Kevin: I'm rewiring the ship so it self-destructs. Gwen: Wouldn't we be caught in the blast? Kevin: It will only blow up it someone pushes a button, so we're safe. Ben teleports in as Blink. Kevin: Perfect timing, Tennyson, I just finished my little surprise for Khyber. Ben teleports them back to the base and changes back. Ben: You're welcome to stay with us. Gwen: Sorry, but I still have to worry about college. Meanwhile, one of the robots tries to fly the ship, but it blows up. Next Time: * The Plumbers will find Khyber's base * Ben learns more about the Omnitrix Tune in next time, for Ben 10: Advanced Hero! Category:Episodes